leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
黑默丁格/技能数据
}} Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. *'Diameter:' 800 |innatedetail = Techmaturgical Repair Bots is a passive ability that grants Heimerdinger and allied units and structures bonus health regeneration. * Techmaturgical Repair Bots' aura will persist around Heimerdinger's body even when he dies. * The aura works on Towers. However, it will not affect Inhibitors. |firstname = H-28G Evolution Turret |firstinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger constructs a Turret with 260 (15 level) health that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Range:' 250 *'Turret range:' 525 *'Turret attack speed:' 1.25 *'Sight Diameter:' 625 |firstlevel = Rank 1: Yellow turret. Rank 2: Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max. 50). Rank 3: Green turrets: max turrets increased to 2. Rank 4: Green turrets: gain an additional 125 health. Rank 5: Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage. |firstdetail = H-28G Evolution Turret is a ground targeted ability that places a turret at the target location. Heimerdinger's turrets attack nearby enemy units, dealing magic damage and applying additional effects depending on the spell's rank. This ability is ammo based and Heimerdinger will be able to place a new turret once every 25 seconds. Turrets will attack 50% faster than normal for the first 6 seconds after they are placed. * H-28G Evolution Turret does not proc spell vamp or . * H-28G Evolution Turret's recharge time is affected by cooldown reduction. ** When at 40% cooldown reduction, Heimerdinger can build a new turret every 15 seconds. * The type (yellow/green/red) and statistics (attack damage) of the turrets is determined at the time of placement. Gaining more ability power or leveling up the ability will not alter turrets already on the field of battle. ** Changes to Heimerdinger's magic penetration immediately affect any active turrets. * H-28G Evolution Turrets will target whatever Heimerdinger is attacking or whatever champion attacks Heimerdinger. |secondname = Hextech Micro-Rockets |secondinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger fires 3 long range rockets that hit the enemies closest to him. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 1,000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Hextech Micro-Rockets is a proximity self-targeting ability that fires 3 missiles at the three closest enemy units, dealing magic damage. * Hextech Micro-Rockets does not prioritize champions. * Heimerdinger must have sight of the enemy to be able to target them with Hextech Micro-Rockets. ** If Heimerdinger loses sight of a target while the projectile is already headed for it, it will still hit its target. |thirdname = CH-1 Concussion Grenade |thirdinfo = (Active): Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemy units and blinding them. Enemies who are directly hit are stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Range:' 925 *'Diameter:' 250 (estimate) *'Stun radius:' 100 (estimate) *'Projectile speed:' 750 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = CH-1 Concussion Grenade is a ground targeted area of effect ability that will blind and damage all enemy units in the targeted area. Enemy units that are directly hit by the center of the effect are additionally stunned. |ultiname = UPGRADE!!! |ultiinfo = (Passive): Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and fire slowing frost shots, newly created turrets also have this property, he now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased from 750 to 1,000. *'Cost:' 90 mana |ultilevel2 = |ultidetail = UPGRADE!!! is a passive/active ability with two separate effects. UPGRADE!!! passively grants Heimerdinger cooldown reduction. When activated, this ability heals all of Heimerdinger's turrets and improves his other abilities. * H-28G Evolution Turret: ** Turrets turn blue and slow their targets. * Hextech Micro-Rockets: ** Heimerdinger fires 5 rockets instead of 3. * CH-1 Concussion Grenade: ** The projectile speed increases to 1000 from 750. }} Category:英雄技能数据